halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baw Wee
Archive 1 *''Archive 2'' ---- RP So what do you wanna RP about cause I don't have any ideas. Same here on my RP with him. Well I haven't RPed with you yet though. Uasp (COM): Yes, and it had to be me. Uasp: Cause he was planning to go back in time and save his mother and grandfather, it would have seriously affected the timeline and now hes in Chaos with both of them. His wish came true. Uasp: I know, and I'm sad every time I see Draken. Uasp: He's gonna hate me when he finds out. Uasp: (I look off in the diistance) If only I could believe those words. Uasp: Still.......(My sadness creeps in) (P.S. Would you like to join my clan?) Uasp: (I walk off) Uasp: Okay. (Stop at the entry of the hanger) Uasp: Nothing, why you ask? (I walk to my phantom) Uasp: Nowhere, really, just wanna fly around. Uasp: I'll be back in a cycle. (aka a hour) Uasp: (You watch as I leaved the hanger) Uasp: (One hour later) Hey, Baw Wee, I'm back. Uasp: Yes I did. Uasp: Thank you. Uasp: I'll come with you. Uasp: What to eat? Uasp: What are you gonna eat, Baw Wee? Uasp: (Laughs) Neither can I. Uasp: Well, we should at least get something to drink, how about the Grunt/Sangheili Soda? (P.S, I like your new pic of you) Uasp: (We take seats near some Ultra Grunts) (P.S. Your Welcome) Uasp: Well its either this or those Spec Ops Elites. Uasp: Well, I'll sit where ever you sit. US Crackdown Well that level has alot of blood in it. And to answer you question, no, you can't play split-screen on Crackdown. It either has to be System Link or XBL. Ya, I know it sucks! How many games are you asking for your birthday? Lucky! I can only get one game for my birthday and sometimes no games at all. Oh, and about that pic, I like it. Speaking of images check out the newest images I added to Kardage and my userpage. Geez! One Benjamin, you lucky! What are you gonna spend that on? RE: Money I hear ya. Usually when I get money, I intend on spending it on something immediately. I'm trying to get the money for Gears of War 2 and then I want my parents to get me Left 4 Dead for Christmas. Have you heard of left Left 4 Dead? Um Hello? Where are you guys? I haven't had any word from you or Baracuss in four days. Few Things #Happy Birthday! #Holy crap!!! $250!!! You lucky son of gun! #What else did you get for your birthday? Games Again wow! How far are you in GTA IV? You have to see the new trailer for Gears 2, it is awesome! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cefvg9NxN94 Damn dude I sorry. Is your 360 like totally screwed or can you still play on it? And if Baracuss got Red Ring it doesn't stop him from getting on the internet. Ah geez! Doesn't it figure for that to happen after you got those new games? One more thing, new details about the Collector's Edition for Halo Wars, check it out http://www.g4tv.com/xplay/blog/index.html?t=690720#690720 your going to have to scroll down on the page though to see it. Yeah its pretty sweet. I like how it comes with the Mythic Map Pack for Halo 3. No its not the Heroic Map Pack, its the Mythic Map Pack. The name of the three maps are Assembly, Orbital, and Sandbox. It doesn't matter. What matters is should you (Meaning you, me, anyone) get the collector's edition? Can't argue there. I have a tendency to buy any kind of limited edition for games I'm psyched out about. I'm $40 away from getting Gears 2. If it wasn't raining/snowing at my house I would have been able to finish the work I need to make the money. Good luck getting your 360 fixed, when my 360 broke, it had two red segments. Well lucky you. I have only $30 to my name right now. LOL, its still not going to be for awhile. After I get Gears 2, I'm saving my money to get a new amp for my guitar since my old one sucks (has no distortion). Yeah I know, I have a very busy schedule. And my Drivers Ed class isn't helping! No I'll bet he killed you after that. P.S. Check out the new image Its... the Pick of Destiny. (Da da da) In short, the Pick of Destiny is a tiny part of the beast, so it has Supranatural qualities (which is like a whole other level above super). It can make any guitarist create music thats sounds unhuman. It does. That stuff written above is the legend about how it was created. But yeah its a guitar pick that has supranatural powers. Its based off a movie. Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny. You've probably never heard of it. I thought not. 7415 Out of all my games, I have got all 1000 points on 2''' of them. (Eye twitching) You...bought...Gears 2? I'm not gonna lie, I'm jealous but I'm also sorry because you can't play it. Anyway, the two games are Bioshock and Dead Rising. Yeah, Bioshock is pretty awesome. You can get all 50 achievements through one playthrough. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!! Ah... '''NO, they're not! Some of the achievements require you to invent 100 items, find all weapon upgrades, research all enemies, find all 50 dairy journals, and a bunch of other achievements that have you doing a number of things.. The game is hard to beat on the highest difficulty, I died a few times whenever I took on a Big Daddy on Hard. I've wanted to try Fallout 3. Hey have you heard of Left 4 Dead? Yeah, up to 4 players can play and you have to survive each scenario killing wave after wave of zombies while you wait for help to arrive. I getting it for Christmas. I love zombie games! (Excitedly) With zombies!!! Yeah I know. Let's not talk about Gears 2 right now, my OXM magazine came today and it gave a bad review about the campaign saying the storyline is "Silly and Hokey". I wanna kill the guy who wrote that!!! Check out my future mate, Viara 'Nartamee Of coarse I will. As for the pic, who doesn't like it? I already created the page, I just have to write about it. RP: Hanging Out Baw Wee, why don't you and I go hang out in the city. I need some RnR after spending so much time on my ship. (You and I get into a civilian-class spectre and we head into the city) Who knows Baw Wee, you might finally find that special someone tonight. Is there anything wrong with that? I'm just glad to get some fresh air and be back home. (Right now I haven't meet Viara) Lets go to a pub, luckily I know just the place. Well, its like a pub. Many people like to come here just for fun, its a very popular place. (Laughs) Not for awhile. (Spectre slows down and stops) Ah, we're here. (You and Zamra step out of the Spectre and you look up at the building in front of you, it glows from the lights coming from inside. You and Zamra walk inside and you are startled to see what you see, all around you are a combination of male and female Sangheili, groups of Grunts chatting with each other and Engineers serving drinks) Well, we're not just going stand around the whole time, of coarse we'll get a drink. I shall have wine, red wine. Yes. It doesn't matter, its only for one night. (When Zamra doesn't answer you look to see he isn't paying attention) Huh...What? Oh, I was...looking at her. (Points to a female Elite at the end of the bar) I think I've seen her before. Baw Wee! Never mind. Her name is Viara. She and I used to know each other when we were children. We were good friends. (Sighs)... (Zamra stands and walks over to her) Zamra: Viara. Viara: (Shocked) Zamra, is that you? Zamra: Yes. (Viara stands and embraces him with a hug) Viara: By the gods, Zamra! What has it been, 30 years? How have you been? Zamra: Surviving. (She notices you watching) Viara: Who's you friend? Zamra: That's Baw Wee. Viara: Is he okay? Zamra: He'll be fine. Viara: Its a pleasure to meet you. (She holds out her hand, expecting a handshake) Just shake her hand and don't do anything stupid. Viara: So what is a "great warrior" like you doing in a place like this, Zamra? I thought you didn't like public places. Zamra: I'm off duty right know, Viara. I deserve a break from time to time. Viara: You'll always be the same child I knew when we young, Zamra. (You see that Zamra blushes a little) (Zamra tries to hide his embarrassment) Viara: Well seeing how long its been, Zamra. Why don't you say we go catch up on each other somewhere else. Zamra: That would be nice, Viara. (Turns to you) Baw Wee, why don't you stay here for awhile. (Around 4 hours later, Zamra returns to find you waiting outside by the Spectre) (While driving back to the ship, you see that Zamra has a cheerful expression on his face) Viara and I just met after not seeing each other for so long, Baw Wee. You think that either of us would already want to have a intimate relationship. And to answer you question, no, we did not. The reason why I'm cheerful is because Viara asked to be signed onto the Nightly Moonlight. I accepted it and she will be meeting us onboard soon. You may not have known this but she has served in the military. She spent most of the time on ships in the outer regions of the galaxy that were destroying any Loyalist outposts they came across. So she's been on the battlefield a few times. I've been having thoughts and I might place her as the XO. I'm just glad I'll be able to see her more now. Executive Officer (Like second in command) Indeed Of coarse I have. I didn't earn the rank of Supreme Commander for just standing around. (We arrive back at the ship, to Zamra's surprise Viara is already there) Zamra: Viara, I wasn't expecting you to arrive to fast. Viara: I was eager to get started. Zamra: Well then all I can say is welcome aboard the Nightly Moonlight, XO. (Hearing those words leaves Viara silent for a moment) Viara: Zamra, your putting me as second-in-command? Zamra: I've read your service record, Viara. I know you can do the job. Viara: (Shocked) I shall not fail you, Zamra. Zamra: I know you won't. (Viara approaches Zamra and gives him a kiss (Don't ask me how that works) you see that Zamra blushes a bright red) (Unfortunatly, you can't hide it and Zamra notices as soon as Viara walks away) Sorry you had to see that, Baw Wee. (Sighs) What is the matter, Baw Wee? Very well. (I follow but don't say a word) I was going to the bridge, Baw Wee. (As you walk down the hall, you accidentally bumb into another Elite, you look up to see that it is Viara) Viara: Oh, sorry about that, Baw Wee. Are you okay? Viara: Are you sure? You look a little tense. P.S. (You never act like that in front of Krana) Viara: Well it looks like something is irritating you. (Oh I would too, but for now you off the hook because nothing has happened between me and Viara) Viara: Very well, if you say so. Viara: Mind if I join you, Baw Wee? Seeing that your a close friend of Zamra, maybe we can be friends as well. (You and Viara begin to walk down the hall) Viara: You sure your okay, Baw Wee? (Your just looking to do something stupid) (Viara helps you to your feet) Viara: It helps to watch where you walking, Baw Wee. Viara: What about? Viara: Come again? (P.S. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!!!) Viara: I'm not aware of it. Viara: So tell me about yourself, Baw Wee. Viara: Wow, its seems you haven't had a dreary life. Unlike me. Viara: Oh, well forgive me for mistaking you. I'm sure its not a easy thing to think about. Viara: I suppose I could. My early life was dismal, my father had died long before I was born and my mother died of illness shorting after giving birth to me. A few years later, I was separated from my sister after Brute raiders killed my Uncle and I was forced to live on the streets for a long time. (You notice that Viara has a tear in her eye) Sorry, it just hurts to remember all the things that have happened. (Viara kneels down to your height and grabs both of your hands) Viara: Don't worry ,Baw Wee, I'm fine. Its all in the past now. Viara: Besides if it wasn't for Zamra, I would have never left Sanghelios. I owe alot to him. Viara: How long have you and Zamra been friends? Viara: How come he didn't join you in the cafeteria? Viara: I think their is another reason why he didn't join you... you two got in a argument. Viara: I heard you and Zamra talking as I came aboard the ship and I could hear you mumbling just before you bumped into me. Viara: I'm afraid so. Viara: How so? Viara: Its about me. (Viara grabs you by the shoulder and comes down to your eye level and tries to speak to you in a peaceful manner) Viara: Please tell me the truth, Baw Wee. (Viara leans closer) Viara: Yes... you can, please tell me. I don't want you and Zamra to be enemies. Viara: What are you saying ,Baw Wee? Viara: Do you think that avoiding Zamra is going to solve your dispute. You have to settle this nonsense by talking to him. Can't you see, Baw Wee, you to were good friends until this happened. Do you really want to be rivals with one of your best friends? (When you don't reply, the next thing Viara says shocks you) I realize you have feelings for me, Baw Wee. Viara: Sighs...very well. But after you think your done, we need to talk. Viara: What will you tell him? Viara: Return soon, Baw Wee. (You walk into the bridge and over to Zamra) (At first Zamra doesn't answer then he finally speaks with sorrow in his voice) Very well, Baw Wee. What happened, my friend? Why did we get into this argument? Farewell. (We're not done are we? Or is there going to be a (1 month later) thing in which you return) Sup How's it hanging man? Ah, I'm fine as well. It's boring here w/o Baracuss. Idk. Hey, could you check this out and rate it? Battle Group Divine Light. Hey Baw Wee, how are y u, any way could you check out Battle Group Divine Light? Took me a couple months to make it, my best work yet. I wish I could add more. More like 2 months really, mainly cause I couldn't think of something for chapter 10. I'm working on an article too. P.S: Wanna RP right were we left off? Uasp: I'm strangly fond of this human soda, tastes good. Spec Ops Elites: Move it grunt, this seat is reserved. Uasp: He can sit here if he likes, you can't tell him where to sit. Spec Ops Elite: You better move grunt or else we'll leave you for dead on the Kig'Yar homeworld. Uasp: Stand down, thats an order. Spec Ops Elite: Come here you little wrecth. (He comes to take off your mask.) Uasp: (I pull out my staff and holds it near his neck)Stand down or else. (I bring the blade closer to his neck) Spec Ops: Fine, but I challenge you Honor Guard Ultra to a duel to the death. (His Spec Op squad just got up and walked away going to practice their aim) Uasp: Fine I accept. Uasp: It is our own way when we think a superior doesn't deserve his/her position so then we challenge them. Do you want to come with me and watch? (I guide you to an arena were you sit down with a few Drones and a couple grunts who were cleaning up the place) Uasp: Baw Wee, would you be the judge? Uasp: Then let the battle begin! Spec Ops Elite: Talk about an easy challenge. (I pulled out both my swords, while he pulled out one energy sword. He kicked me in manibles and I flipped over and he was about to deliver the final blow) (I kicked him in the gut, jumped up and sliced his left arm off and seriously injuring his right leg which brought him down to his knees.) (Just as i go for the final blow, he stabs me, but the blow is carried through and cuts off the Spec Ops head) Uasp: Get some help. Uasp: Just get me healed Doc. Its just a minor wound. Doc: Just come with me, you should be healed in less than 12 hours. (12 Hours Later) Uasp: I feel better but its gonna be a scar. UNFORTUNATE EVENTS Hey, Pal, I've gotten into a car accident. I broken both of my legs and my pelvis. It's hard to type and I'm still in the hospital. Dont worry! I'll problably be out of here in another week or two. The same thing happend to mine, but I took off my X-Box's plastic skin, jigled a few wires and it works like a dream. That's too bad... when do you think it'll be fixed? Well just remember, in a week or two I'll be back on X-Box Live, kicking ass! I've been training here at the hospitol, playing on legendary all by myself. Awesome! BTW Uasp told me about a NXE (New XBL Experience). Whats that about? Cool... Yeah well, I still think the best upgrade is going to be Halo 3: Recon. New Campaine, new Hero, Six new skulls to find, and unlockable Recon Armour! Oh, and the Mythic Map Pack too! Other Matters Okay lets end the RP for now. I don't even know how he can reply to us when he's in a hospital. Lets just not talk about it right now, I was in happy manner from after beating the The Orange Box until I got his message. Ahhhhh... its pretty freakin awesome. The physics engine is the most impressive system in Half-Life 2 and Portal, I've never seen a physics engine work that good. And don't get me started on Portal, that game is great. Sometimes I think I'm trippen when going through the portals. Yeah, I borrowed the Orange Box from a friend of mine. I'm hoping I can go find the Limited Edition Gears of War 2 tomorrow, because thats how I role. Yeah, hopefully I can find the Limited Edition. The reason why I want to get it is because it contains a code to unlock a GOLD plated Lancer for use in multiplayer. Until I play Gears 2 I won't be able to answer that question. If I can't find the Limited Edition when I go out ,hopefully today, I'm gonna get Left 4 Dead. Yeah, about that... I just got Gears 2 LE! HORAY FOR ME!!!! So I won't be on for awhile. Hot Damn! I discovered something about Horde Horde is not ment to be played with just one player. I made it to Wave 6 but died a number of times just getting to it. Wave 2 already had Boomers with cleavers coming at me. Well, I'm the first one in my group of friends to get it so I'm playing solo. Besides, today was the last day of school for me since the holiday coming up. So I'll be playing it probably every day for the next five days. Oh I forgot, how far do you get in Horde? Damn, I've been playing it on normal. Just before I got on I made it to Wave 10 on Avalanche but I couldn't get past it because of the god damn f**** bloodmounts were tearing me apart. I liked it better just taking on Maulers. ............................................................................................ ............................................................................................ ............................................................................................ Sorry, I fell out of my chair and knock myself out. I was passed out for an hour. No. Have you played any of the campaign yet? When the Leviathan bites on to the boat shoot it in one of the eyes. It will open its mouth and you have run inside it. Once inside, you have to shoot any of the tendrils that turn blue. After you shoot a number of the tendrils a smaller mouth will open and you will have to toss a grenade into it. You will have to repeat it about 3 times. Are you both going inside it? Well, you guys could be too close to the walls. I'm able to shoot all the tentacles and toss grenades before anything bad happens. You will, I beat the game last night on Normal and again today on Hardcore. Try to get past Wave 10 all by yourself on Normal. Enough of this charade. When we play on Horde, who are you going to be? I'll be Dizzy. P.S. Good news, I've heard that there will be high-speed internet services coming to rural areas where I live in January. I like Baird, A. Carmine is okay, B. Carmine I can't stand. Two things: #The reason why I don't like Ben is because he's "Green as Grass" as Anya said. #I love the part when your inside the worm, because Cole is saying all that along the way. Lets agree to disagree on both subjects. I know, you already told me that. Oh and to answer your old question my three best weapons are Mulcher, Lancer, and Gorgon. Yeah I got it, so far I have a total of 32 achievements. How far are you in the Seriously 2.0 achievement. Thats strange. Have you gotten your 360 repaired? God damn. God damn Microsoft and UPS! I was being serious, you know. Well, lets stop talking about it. I know it pisses you off just thinking about it. Check This Out The Arbiter's real name is Thel 'Vadamee. He's in Halo: The Cole Protocol. No, but there is a section of it in my OXM magazine. Also, it says that on Halopedia. Sure is. You know whats wierd, I was looking at Halo 2 Vista and on the ESRB rating on the back there was a thing that says Nudity. I was like "What the hell is this?" Whoa! What the hell just happened to Halo Fanon? They did a skin change. I'm starting to like it. Viara 'Nartamee, I finished her. I really wasn't planning on it. Besides we were done with that RP. Well, I guess we could. But didn't you read what happens at the end of the battle? Go back to the page and read the Separtist section again. Hm With that battle? Its up to you. As you may recall I asked you what the problem was, so you start first. Umm What the hell is happening on this site? Great and Wonderful News!!!! I'm going home TODAY!!!!!!!